


Would You Mind If I Kiss You?

by Kittykat23114



Series: Rymes/Jade OneShots. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on an rp interaction as well., Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Does not follow canon at all, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff prompt, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Ryan is a mother hen, Soft Kisses, james gets hurt, like really, this is purely fluffy interactions we need between James and Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat23114/pseuds/Kittykat23114
Summary: James gets hurt during a jet exercise, Ryan is a worried boyfriend. Fluff ensues.Based off a RP.





	Would You Mind If I Kiss You?

**_Bounce_ **

**_Bounce_ **

**_Bounce._ **

His knee needs to stop bouncing, it's making him nervous. Ryan was waiting for James to finish getting checked out by the Nurse on base, the taller of the two extremely nervous on if his boyfriend was okay or not. They had been testing the new jets when they noticed James started to push his plane past it's limits.

Like extremely past the limits _._

_Ryan can still remember everyone yelling at him to stop. That James needed to stop before something happened._

_James' plane had exploded, but it thankfully ejected him before he got blow to smithereens along with the jet. But he still got injuries from the ruff landing._

_Ryan never felt more scared than he did right then and there. He remembered freezing, hyperventilating as he watched Iverson and Adam run out to check on him._

"Cadet Kinkade."

Ryan's head shot up as the nurse walked out of the room. She nodded her head, patting his shoulder. "It was minor injuries, Kinkade. Just a sprained ankle and a few bruises. He'll be fine. Now, go see your boyfriend." She said, walking away as Ryan stood up.

Ryan walked into the room where James was, the smaller boy trying to stand without wincing. James looked at Ryan when he rushed over to help him, sighing as he leaned against the other.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. I didn't mean to get h-"

"Hey, hush. I'm not upset. I'm just glad you're okay." Ryan muttered, moving to have James sit on the cot.

James nodded, sniffling. "I'm still sorry. I shouldn't have pushed the plane's limits." Ryan frowned, hugging him.

"James, you were just trying to beat records, it's how you work. So stop apologizing and rest."

James nodded, leaning his head against Ryan's shoulder. "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Ryan answered him by kissing James gently, sighing against his lips. James kissed back just as gently, wrapping his arms around Ryan's neck. Ryan pulled away, putting his forehead against James', smiling. James smiled back softly, kissing the tip of Ryan's nose.

"I'm still sorry."

"Just don't do it again, yeah?" James nodded, giggling when Ryan laid down besides him.

"You know we'll have to leave soon right?" Ryan chuckled, tugging James close to him to spoon him.

"Later, nap now. I know you're tired." James nodded, yawning as he slowly fell asleep.


End file.
